seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Azumi Haruko
I'm like... 12. -Hinata Matsuo Appearance and Personality She is 5'11", she has mid-back length black hair, B-cup sized breasts, blue eyes, wears a regular shihaksho but usually wears a haori style faded pink lab coat with her lieutenant's badge usually around her neck. Personality: She's kind, laid back, and beyond intelligent. Usually making jokes, but has a very, very strong sense of duty when the situation arises. Plot and Backstory Azumi Haruko is the current director of the Intelligence and Recon division of Reasearch and Developemt, and is also the 3rd seat assistant adjutant of the 12 Division. She came to Soul Society 346 years ago as result of a deplorable experiment to directly morph hollows into Shinigami. She was the only successful test subject. As such, her body is made of the same substance as Mayuri's. She also does not age. After the experiment, the scientists simply dumped her onto the street in the Rukongai. She lived on her own for 50 years looking for her two daughters who died at the same time she did. She sat and begged for food. One day; she met a noble man. A rich, charismatic, handsome amazing shinigami. Named Mikael. Mikael Haruko. He was captain of squad 5 at the time. They met and talked a lot. They fell in love. She ended up marrying this man. For years they lived together. Loved, cried together. He was her whole world. Everything she did; she did for him. Skip ahead 150 years; Azumi is in the Shino accademy. She was training to join the Stealth Force. The day she achieved shikai, she rushed home to show her husband. She wanted him to be proud of her. She arrived at her estate home to find it in fire. Everyone was dying around her. Someone was murdering the Haruko clan. One of the clan members told her to run. To the Squad 13 Barracks. And seek help from Captain Ukitake. So she did. She ran there, hugging her zanpakuto tightly. Crying. She arrived and told the captain what had happened. He understood; and gave her a home until she graduated and joined the stealth force. When she graduated, she joined the stealth force and slowly rose to the rank of 10th seat. The captain at the time realized her talents would be betterr suited for Squad 12. So she had her transferred. She never found the murderer of her family. But she dedicates her free time to finding the murderer. Stoots (Disregard the ones to the right) Lieutenant: 35 skill points, 300 stat points Zanjutsu: 15 Hakuda: 4 Kido: 1 Hoho: 15 Attack: 80 Defense: 60 (85 with shikai + lightning defense. 100 with 10,000 blocks only for one turn) Reiatsu: 30 Reiryoku: 30 Speed: 100 (135, Lightning defense + shikai, 155 with bankai + shikai + lightning defense) Health: 1430 Shikai health: 1530 Damage reductions: 31% 41% with 10k blocks 41% in shikai. 45% in shikai + 10k blocks. Damage dealt: PEARKS: Passive: Swift strikes (In shikai) Lightning defenses Skill perks: 10,000 blocks Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Akiosora When released, her zanpakuto becomes what looks like a white Sogyo no Kotowari. Ability 1: Kori Aku: she can control ice in whatever way she sees fit. However, to do so requires a source of ice. Whether that be one of her swords, or ice that she's strewn around the battlefield. Ability 2: Kenko Domu: she erects a dome of ice that heals half of her injuries. She can not be hurt, nor can she attack in this state. In other words, if she lost 500 health in battle, it will heal 250. If she lost 1000, it heals 500. And so on. Bankai: Hikari no Jiyu. When she releases her bankai, the sword falls into the ground, after a second, a platform of ice rises form the ground. It is 300 meters in diameter. She materializes an ice sword to use. It moves 100 feet up. After that; gargantuan pillars of ice rise beside the platform; they are 60 stories tall. Surrounding the platform. A roof forms at the top. Hundreds of small pillars appear from the platform; extending up into the ceiling. Each small pillar is a meter in diameter, and 2 meters apart. The ice can not be melted. The small pillars of ice can be broken, but restores after 3 turns. The platform, and large pillars can not be broken or melted. Ability: In the bankai, Azumi can move around inside the ice. Moving out of it to surpise attack the enemy. She can attack while still inside the ice. Category:Character Infobox Templates